Hinata Tahu
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Hinata tahu memang tidak seharusnya dia mencintai Kageyama. Hinata tahu tidak seharusnya dia melakukan itu. Hinata tahu, namun dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Kageyama adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin Hinata jauhi. KageHina OiKage


Hinata tahu memang tidak seharusnya dia mencintai Kageyama. Hinata tahu tidak seharusnya dia melakukan itu. Hinata tahu, namun dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Kageyama adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin Hinata jauhi.

Hanya saja, seperti kisah terlarang lainnya. Sebuah akhir bahagia adalah hal yang hanya angan. Kenapa pula masih mengharapkan Kageyama yang jelas-jelas masih menyimpan seseorang di hatinya. Kenapa pula Hinata menawarkan diri sebagai penggantinya. Kenapa? Hinata tahu. Semua pertanyaan yang ada di hatinya tidak ada pernah mendapat jawabannya.

Hinata mengutuk hari dimana dia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"

Kageyama menjatuhkan bola volinya. Menatap tak percaya Hinata yang sedang sibuk memainkan botol minuman ion yang dia dapatkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kageyama tak menyangka Hinata akan berkata demikian. Setelah dia bercerita bahwa Oikawa Tooru baru saja berselingkuh dan memutuskan dirinya secara sepihak. Bukankah Hinata tahu benar bahwa dirinya masih dan masih sangat menyayangi Oikawa.

Menjalani hubungan selama hampir tiga tahun dan kandas begitu saja. Tidak mungkin Kageyama akan menerima tawaran Hinata sehari setelah dia menangis semalaman di kamarnya. Oh bahkan jejak panas di matanya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Katakan saja Kageyama itu cengeng tapi sang rajapun bisa menderita.

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh?"

Kageyama mencengkram kerah kaus Hinata dan menariknya mendekat. Membuat sang empu kaos memekik dan berteriak takut karena intimidasi Kageyama. "M-maksudku untuk membuat Raja besar cemburu. Mungkin dia akan kembali padamu." Bohong. Hinata tahu dia tidak pandai berbohong. Namun itu adalah kebohongan besar. Dia tidak ingin Oikawa kembali. Dia hanya ingin Kageyama untuknya. Memang dia pengecut. Mengabil kesempatan ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun Hinata tak yakin akan mendapatkan kesempatan besar yang lainnya.

Cengkraman Kageyama mengendur. Pandangannya menjadi penuh keraguan. Tawaran Hinata menggelitik hatinya. Hinata benar. Mungkin saja Oikawa bisa kembali. Hanya mungkin. Namun apa salahnya mencoba. Tapi, "kau yakin?" Hinata terlalu polos untuk melakukannya. Kenapa Hinatamau melakukannya?

"Ya." Dia mengangguk. Terlihat bergitu yakin. Namun disisi lain juga mengharap. "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menatap ke bola Voli yang menggelinding di kakinya, tak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Namun seingatnya Kageyama akhirnya memenuhi rencana gila yang dia tawarkan.

Hari-hari berikutnya menjadi sangat menyenangkan untuk Hinata. Berkencan. Menjadi selayaknya sepasang kekasih. Semuanya. Seolah mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Seolah dengan Kageyama yang berdiri di sampingnya sembari mengamit tangannya mesra adalah angan yang menjadi nyata. Mimpi yang indah. Hinata bahkan melupakan eksistensi Oikawa di unjung jalan yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lupa bahwa Kageyama melakukan itu karena mengetahui keberadaan Oikawa Toru.

Pertunjukan tak selamanya berjalan. Seperti yang Hinata janjikan Oikawa Toru kembali. Tentu saja Kageyama menyambut dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Melupakan Hinata yang berdiri mematung menatap momen membahagiakan itu. Menahan perasaan campur aduk di hatinya yang seolah diiris tipis-tipis. Hinata tersenyum, pada Kageyama yang melirik padanya.

Tersenyum pada Kageyama yang menghampirinya, dengan Oikawa yang memeluk pinggangnya manja. Kageyama masih mempertahankan gestur malu-malu andalannya, "Terimakasih Hinata. Rencanamu berhasil."

Hinata tersenyum, menatap Oikawa yang merengek menuntut rencana apa yang mereka lakukan. Hinata tahu. Kageyama tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya. Namun sekali lagi Hinata tidak ingin Kageyama menjauhinya.

Jadi dia tertawa menggaruk belakang kepalanya meski rasa panas menjalar di matanya, "Syukurlah kalau rencana ini berhasil."

Ahh ... memang benar. Akhir bahagia untuknya hanyalah angan. Namun setidaknya dia akan merasa senang masih dapat melihat Kageyama. Meski dia berada di rangkulan tangan orang lain.

END

Saya tidak ingin berkomentar apapun. Cuma pengen nulis doang sumpah xD


End file.
